CARTES FICTIONNELLES
by Nanthana14
Summary: Ce recueil a été ouvert dans le cadre de l'Event estival du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur qui consiste à écrire des cartes postales de moins de 500 mots aux autres membres du groupe. Ce n'est donc pas un vrai cross-over mais un recueil multi-fandom, plus de détail à l'intérieur. Bel été à tous !
1. Récapitulatif

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Vous pouvez l'envoyer à une ou plusieurs personnes de votre choix, plusieurs fois la même, c'est aussi possible. Mentionner son nom dans vos notes d'auteurs.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce premier chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un, il s'agit du récapitulatif des textes et de leur destinataires.

Bonne lecture

Et passez un bel été !

\- Au pied de la cascade (511 mots) : _Robin des Bois_ pour PetiteDaisy

\- Canicule (496 mots) : _Thor_ pour Dina

\- Moment de détente (465 mots) : _Star Wars_ pour EmilieKalin

\- Comme dans un rêve (436 mots) : _Lucifer_ pour Bebec

\- Un rayon de soleil (479 mots) : _Le Silmarillon_ pour Lùthien Psycho

\- Prendre du repos (465 mots) : _Star Wars_ pour LylaOï

\- Apaisement (432 mots) : X_-MEn_ pour Maeglin Surion

\- Les rues de Minas Tirith (449 mots) :_ Le Seigneur des anneaux_ pour Unepassemiroir

\- Une nuit en Ithilien (339 mots) : _Le Seigneur des anneaux_ pour SyreneT

\- Pique-nique au parc (519 mots) : _White Collar_ pour CapJackHarkness

\- Histoire de prendre l'air (504 mots) : _Thor Ragnarök_ pour Dina & EmilieKalin

\- Un verre entre amis (376 mots) : _Avengers_ pour Blue Wendigo

\- Une moment de paix (345 mots) : _Le seigneur des anneaux_ pour NuwielNew


	2. Au pied de la cascade

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce premier texte a été écrit pour **PetiteDaisy** et j'ai un peu débordé parce qu'il fait 511 mots (promis c'est mon seul joker)

* * *

**AU PIED DE LA CASCADE**

Le soleil brillait et la douce chaleur de l'été chassait les derniers frimas comme si la mort du shérif, quelques jours plus tôt lui avait permis de ressortir des nuages. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Will avait l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire. Il avait donc décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui et assez naturellement, avec cette chaleur, il était descendu à la rivière. Assez rapidement, il ôta ses vêtements, faisant glisser les doigts sur ses blessures qui finissaient de cicatriser avant de se plonger dans l'eau.

Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de son échine. La tension nerveuse du combat et de ses conséquences ne commençait qu'à redescendre et la fraîcheur de l'eau faisait du bien à ses muscles fatigués. Il s'aspergea le visage et les cheveux d'eau, les lissant à l'arrière en fermant les yeux, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'une voix le fit sursauter.

\- Toi aussi tu avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille ?

En tournant la tête, Will découvrit son… Robin… Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à penser à lui comme à son frère, un frère réel, palpable, qui ne l'avait pas rejeté et qui ne mit que quelques secondes pour se jeter à l'eau. Il l'aspergea copieusement et Will émit un grognement avant de l'arroser en retour.

\- En tous cas, je vois que la tranquillité est finie !

Robin se mit à rire et se rapprocha de lui sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Tu comptes toujours ronchonner ?

Will fronça les sourcils et prit une mine boudeuse.

\- Je ne ronchonne pas.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Robin l'aspergea de nouveau et déclencha immédiatement un chapelet de juron à faire tomber dans les pommes un évêque, ce qui l'amusa.

\- Tu vois que tu ronchonnes !

Will lui lança un regard sombre et décida de se venger en l'aspergeant à son tour. Robin se mit à rire de bon cœur. Voilà bien quelque chose qu'il aurait pu vivre avant s'il avait su qu'il avait un frère.

Les deux jeunes gens nagèrent un peu puis, revinrent vers la rive. Will enfila son pantalon et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche pour finir de sécher. Robin l'imita avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, son regard tomba sur les lacérations bien encore visibles sur son torse et son dos. Will lui sourit.

\- Azeem, dit que ça cicatrice mieux à l'air libre.

Il finit sa phrase par un bâillement et se tourna sur le côté, se servant de sa main comme un oreiller avant de fermer les yeux. Robin l'observa s'endormir et s'étendit dans son dos. Doucement, il glissa son bras sous son cou et laissa tomber sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne, entraînant un grognement de son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir envie de te reposer un peu. Dors petit frère.

Petit frère ? Will frémit et ferma les yeux, la situation était nouvelle, mais il se sentait bien. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?


	3. Canicule

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce deuxième texte a été écrit pour **Dina, **il fait 496 mots

* * *

**CANICULE**

Le soleil brillait fort et la chaleur étouffante touchait tout Asgard, paralysant un peu la vie et les activités de chacun. Le jeune prince Thor qui venait d'avoir 17 ans avait même surpris ses amis en disant qu'il ne préférait pas s'entraîner sous la brûlure de l'astre solaire. Tout le royaume tournait un peu au ralenti, affecté par cet été anormalement chaud.

Thor s'était rapatrié dans sa chambre, espérant que les murs épais du palais lui permettrait de fuir la chaleur, mais il devait bien reconnaître que c'était peine perdue. Allongé sur son lit, il se tourna sur la droite en grognant. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur et il se sentait épuisé de ne pas réussir à dormir la nuit. La chaleur ne redescendait pas et même dormir dehors, sur sa terrasse n'était pas suffisant.

Il résolut donc de se relever en soupirant et se dirigea vers sa table pour boire lorsqu'une douce musique provenant de la chambre de son frère parvint à ses oreilles. Son frère… Depuis le début de la canicule, trois jours plus tôt, il ne l'avait pas vu mettre un nez hors de sa chambre et il s'inquiéta. Après tout, Loki craignait les trop fortes chaleurs. Il but donc rapidement un verre d'eau et sortit de sa chambre pour aller frapper à celle de son frère. Une voix l'invita à rentrer et Thor poussa la porte en demandant.

\- Comment tu te sens Loki, cette chaleur…

Mais Thor se figea. La pièce était fraîche, tempérée et Loki, assis sur son lit, lui lança un sourire amusé tout en faisant cesser de jouer la lyre qu'il avait ensorcelé. Il ferma son livre et lança à son aîné.

\- Ferme la porte ! La chaleur va rentrer !

Abasourdi, Thor s'exécuta et se rapprocha de son jeune frère. Loki n'avait que 14 ans, mais il était clair que ses pouvoirs lui donnaient un certains avantage. Thor se planta devant le lit sans dire un mot et Loki lui sourit.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dormir ici avant ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Lui demanda Thor en sursautant.

Loki le gratifia d'un rire sincère et tapota le lit à côté de lui.

\- Allonge-toi. Tu as du sommeil à rattraper, non ?

Thor bougonna pour la forme en se rapprochant du lit.

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu me le dire et pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça pour tout le palais ?

Son frère lui répondit par un rire avant d'ajouter.

\- Eh bien si tu étais venu plus tôt, tu serais au courant.

\- Ouais… Tu marques un point, dit Thor en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

Les draps étaient frais et la sensation de bien être lui donna l'envie de se laisser aller immédiatement. Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, ne mettant que quelques secondes à s'endormir. Loki lui adressa un regard amusé et ouvrit son livre pour reprendre sa lecture.


	4. Moment de douceur

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce deuxième texte a été écrit pour **EmilieKalin, **il fait 465 mots

* * *

**MOMENT DE DOUCEUR**

L'été était lumineux, mais doux sur Naboo. Padmé aimait parcourir les grandes plaines fleuries et prendre du temps pour admirer le paysage et les reflets du soleil sur le miroir des grands lacs. Tout était si calme, si paisible, si loin de son tumulte quotidien de Coruscant. La jeune femme avait besoin de se retrouver au calme, chez elle, surtout après le stress de ces dernières semaines. Alors, elle avait demandé à prendre un mois de congé et personne n'avait songé à lui refuser après la tentative de meurtre terrifiante dont elle avait fait l'objet. Un garde du corps lui avait même été attribué.

D'ailleurs, des bras passèrent par-dessus ses épaules et elle se retrouva attirée dans des bras puissants ce qui lui déclencha un frémissement, surtout lorsque ce dernier se pencha pour lui donner de tendres baisers dans le cou.

\- Ani, protesta la jeune femme pour la forme.

Mais son époux, lui répondit par d'autres baisers doux et tendres avant de murmurer à son oreille.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux que j'arrête. Personne ne nous voit ici.

Padmé sourit et leva la main pour la faire glisser dans les boucles blondes en désordre d'Anakin qui continua à la lui couvrir la nuque de baisers

\- Je suis venu me reposer, protesta-t-elle en se retournant face à lui.

Anakin lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais moi aussi, justement. Ces derniers temps j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ou que je ne rentrerais pas. Alors je compte bien profiter de ces vacances, pas toi ?

Tout en lui parlant, il souleva doucement sa compagne et l'allongea délicatement sur le sol recouvert de fleurs avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Padmé soupira de plaisir quand ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Elle le sentit délacer doucement sa robe et se redressa pour le prendre par la nuque pendant qu'il finissait de lui ôter ses vêtements sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il avait raison. Les deux jeunes gens avaient failli se perdre, failli ne plus jamais pouvoir s'étreindre et la perspective de ne plus sentir ses mains courir sur sa peau nue, comme en ce moment, suffisait à la dévaster. La guerre voulait les engloutir, mais elle refusait de lui laisser le pouvoir de les détruire. Ces vacances à deux étaient une pause, une dernière avant qu'ils repartent au combat… Un moment rien qu'à eux. Padmé se redressa et embrassa fougueusement Anakin qu'elle fit rouler sur le sol en riant pour s'allonger au-dessus de lui. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa était éclatant et elle se baissa pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le paysage était aussi idyllique que leur étreinte fut douce, là sous le ciel bleu de Naboo, un ciel sans nuage comme il n'en existait qu'ici.


	5. Comme dans un rêve

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce deuxième texte a été écrit pour **Bebec, **il fait 436 mots

* * *

**COMME DANS UN RÊVE**

Lucifer n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout puisse se terminer de cette façon, sur cette image affreusement clichée : une plage de sable blanc idyllique, l'ombre des cocotiers, des transats en tek recouvert de cousins moelleux et lui, portant deux cocktails avec sucre sur le faire et petites ombrelles en papier.

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai et il se serait bien pincer, s'il n'avait pas eu les mains prises. Ses orteils s'enfonçaient sur le sable chaud pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les transats.

Chloé était là, étendu à plat ventre parce qu'elle avait dénoué le haut de son bikini. Le soleil léchait sa peau dorée et Lucifer posa les cocktails sur la petite table avant de se pencher et lui déposer un baiser sur la nuque pour la réveiller. L'inspectrice frémit et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai ramené les cocktails, lui murmura son diabolique partenaire.

Chloé lui sourit et passa les mains dans son dos pour rattacher son bikini avant de s'asseoir. Lucifer sourit et lui tendit son verre.

\- Merci. Je me demande bien ce que vous avez choisi.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous surprendre, non ? Dit-il en se penchant en avant.

Chloé frémit sans bouger. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de s'unir dans un baiser tendre et appuyé. Lucifer posa son verre et glissa les mains dans le dos de la jeune femme afin de lui ôter rapidement son bikini. Elle se laissa faire, continuant à l'embrasser et ses mains remontèrent sur sa poitrine pour la caresser pendant qu'il lui redonna un long baiser, mais soudain un choc fit violemment reculer Lucifer, brisant la magie de cet instant.

En un instant, la plage disparut et Lucifer se retrouva dans le commissariat. Chloé était là, en face de lui et elle lui faisait les gros yeux.

\- Je vous ai demandé de m'aider à trier ces dossiers, pas de venir faire la sieste.

\- Ah oui, les dossiers ! Lança Lucifer en tentant de se concentrer sur sa tâche et de ne pas l'imaginer un peu plus dévêtue.

Il parcourut deux lignes et redressa la tête.

\- Dites-moi, une fois fini, ça vous dirait de partir en vacances avec moi ?

\- En vacances ? S'étonna Chloé.

\- Oui, une plage de sable blanc, le soleil, les embruns, des cocktails… et juste vous et moi. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Commencez donc par trier, après nous parlerons vacances !

\- Oh, parfait ! Cela ne veut pas dire non, répondit Lucifer, un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres, je me réjouis !


	6. Un rayon de soleil

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour **Lùthien Psycho, **il fait 479 mots

* * *

**UN RAYON DE SOLEIL**

Une douce chaleur estivale régnait sur la forêt, le vent glisser dans les feuilles invitant au repos à l'ombre des arbres. Celeborn avait profité de cette quiétude pour aller se promener dans les bois. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à une clairière verdoyante à l'aplomb d'une falaise. Une cascade aux eaux limpides jaillissait du haut de la roche.

L'elfe se rapprocha en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il l'ôta rapidement et plongea dans l'eau fraîche de la cascade. Le moment était parfait. Il nagea sous la surface, prenant le temps d'apprécier cet instant avant de remonter à la surface. L'eau de la cascade tomba sur ses épaules et le fit frissonner. Il nagea pour s'éloigner un peu de ce tumulte, trouva un endroit où il avait à nouveau pied et lissa sa longue chevelure blonde à l'arrière. Il appréciait réellement la sérénité qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Toutefois, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sursauta. Il n'était plus seul. Devant lui se tenait une fine silhouette drapée de blanc. Ses yeux accrochèrent son regard de cristal et il fut ébloui par la beauté de cette elfe à la longue chevelure blonde et à la peau pâle.

Sans un mot, il s'avança en lui souriant. L'eau ruisselait sur son torse et il la vit détourner un peu les yeux, gêné de se retrouver à le détailler.

\- Je pensais être le seul à connaître cette clairière cachée.

\- Je connais tous les lieux les plus enchanteurs, répondit avec une assurance retrouvée la belle elfe.

Celeborn lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. Il l'observa se baisser vers ses affaires. Elle prit sa chemise et fit quelques pas à son tour dans sa direction pour lui tendre. Celeborn lui prit des mains tout en continuant à lui sourire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était magnifique. Il lui prit sa chemise et lui demanda d'un air malicieux.

\- Vous préférez donc que je me rhabille ?

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez pour que vous restiez ainsi dévêtu en ma présence, lui répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Cela peut sans doute s'arranger. Je ne nomme Celeborn.

\- Galadriel…

Pour toute réponse, Celeborn tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci avant de murmurer.

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Galadriel. Peut-être pourriez-vous me montrer ces autres lieux que je ne connais pas.

\- Une chose à la fois, lui répondit malicieusement la jolie blonde en lui retirant sa main. Disons que nous pourrions nous retrouver ici demain à la même heure…

Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en courant légèrement. En quelques secondes, elle disparut dans les fourrés comme elle était venue, laissant Celeborn à nouveau seul, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que la normal. Il avait hâte d'être à demain.


	7. Prendre du repos

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour **LylaOï, **il fait 465 mots

* * *

**PRENDRE DU REPOS**

La notion de vacances était étrangère aux jedis. Toutefois lorsque Yoda leur avait dit de prendre du repos à la suite leur dernière mission, l'enthousiasme de son padawan lui avait montré que c'était peut-être le moment de réviser son jugement. Qui Gon avait donc décidé de quitter le temple jedi et de se rendre sur une petite planète voisine moins urbanisée et plus propice au repos que la bruyante capitale. En arrivant, il avait décidé de laisser Obi Wan, faire ce qu'il avait envie, dans la limite du raisonnable. Il espérait que l'adolescent, qui avait 15 ans désormais, irait à la découverte des paysages, des habitants et fut surpris de le retrouver étendu à l'ombre dans une crique, endormi.

Qui Gon se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour poser sa main sur son front. Il ne paraissait pas malade, mais il dormait profondément. Le bruit du ressac de la mer, le vent chaud et doux, la fraîcheur de l'ombre et la douce chaleur du sable étaient agréables. Le maître jedi comprenait que toute cette quiétude pouvait entraîner une envie de se laisser aller, mais il comprenait surtout qu'il devait envisager de faire plus de pauses comme celle-ci. Leurs missions étaient périlleuses, violentes et remplies de tension. Obi Wan était un padawan courageux et combattif, mais il n'avait que 15 ans et il était épuisé. Les doigts de Qui Gon glissèrent doucement sur sa joue. L'adolescent frissonna et entrouvrit les yeux, souriant à son maître.

\- Je me suis endormi ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, mais je pense que le propre des vacances est de se reposer non ?

Obi Wan hocha la tête et se redressa. Il s'assit à côté de son mettre et laissa son regard se poser sur les vagues en face de lui.

\- J'aurais bien envie de me baigner aussi. L'eau est si limpide, si belle.

\- Pourquoi te priver ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, je…

\- Je t'ai emmené ici pour te détendre et prendre du repos. Nous ne sommes pas en mission. Profite de tes vacances.

\- Je peux alors ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de l'adolescent fit plaisir à son maître. Il le regarda retirer ses vêtements, ne gardant que son pantalon avant de courir sur la plage et de plonger tête première dans les vagues. Qui Gon sourit lui aussi de le voir réagir comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. C'était vraiment une bonne idée ces vacances et puis, lui aussi pouvait en profiter. Il se redressa donc, retira à son tour ses vêtements et couru rejoindre son padawan. Nager un peu ne pourrait que lui faire du bien à lui aussi. Obi Wan n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se détendre.


	8. Apaisement

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour **Maeglin Surion, **il fait 432 mots

* * *

**APAISEMENT**

L'idée lui était venue comme ça, sans que Charles ne réfléchissent réellement ce qui pour lui relevait du miracle, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Les dernières épreuves avaient laissé des traces indélébiles dans l'âme d'Erik. Sa femme et sa fille étaient mortes dans ses bras et il avait bien failli se perdre en se ralliant à Apocalypse, alors Charles avait décidé de lui faire la surprise.

Sans le prévenir, lui laisser le choix, il l'avait fait grimper dans le jet pour l'emmener dans un coin connu de lui seul. Les eaux du lac de Côme miroitaient sous les rayons estivales, la maison était luxueuse, paisible et sur la terrasse, étendu sur une transat blanc, vêtue seulement de son bas de pyjama, Erik avait fini par succomber au sommeil.

Il avait bien tenté de partir en comprenant l'idée de son ami, mais c'était Charles et malgré tout ce qui pouvait les opposer, il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir. Il aimait sa compagnie, il l'apaisait et il l'incitait aux confidences même sans lire dans ses pensées.

Il était donc resté et il avait parlé pendant des heures : de mort, de perte, de deuil… Rien de bien folichon pour des vacances, mais cela lui avait permis de se sentir mieux peu à peu.

Doucement, Charles rapprocha son fauteuil du transat. Il faudrait encore du temps et beaucoup d'écoute avant qu'Erik se sente mieux, mais il était prêt à prendre ce temps pour lui. En revanche, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant commencer à s'agiter comme dans un mauvais rêve. Instinctivement, il tendit la main pour la poser sur son front, tentant de s'assurer que son ami ne faisait pas de cauchemars et sursauta quand il leva le bras pour lui prendre la main.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Ce n'est rien… Tu manques juste encore de discrétion.

Charles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Erik le prit de cours, s'asseyant en face de lui avant de lui demander en souriant.

\- Il y a une barque au quai de la villa cela te dit un tour sur le lac ?

\- Avec toi ?

\- Nous sommes bien venus prendre des vacances…

Charles hocha la tête et sourit en captant des remerciements que son ami n'avait pas réussi à prononcer à haute voix. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un problème.

\- Très bien, mais je te laisse les rames alors, lança-t-il sur un ton rieur.

Pour le moment, ils allaient juste profiter de l'instant, peut-être que plus tard, au centre du lac, ils pourraient reprendre leur discussion.


	9. Les rues de Minas Tirith

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour **UnePasseMiroir, **il fait 449 mots

* * *

**LES RUES DE MINAS TIRITH**

Legolas se sentait un peu étrange, presque idiot. Tout était fini, Sauron avait été définitivement vaincu et tous avaient enfin le droit de se reposer… ça c'était nouveau parce que le repos n'était pas dans ses habitudes contrairement à Gimli qui fit des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils s'autorisent quelques distractions.

Legolas avait cédé. Il l'avait suivi à la fête et à force de se laisser emporter par tout le monde, ivre, il avait fini par s'endormir, chose dont il ne se rendit compte qu'en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux quelques heures plus tard.

Une nouvelle fois, le sourire de Gimli l'avait accueilli, bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dégriser de la veille. Toutefois, étant donné qu'ils auraient besoin quelques jours avant de tout mettre en ordre et préparer leur départ, Gimli décida d'aller visiter Minas Tirith et comme il avait besoin d'un guide, il réussit à convaincre Legolas de l'accompagner sans pour autant écouter les explications que ce dernier s'évertué à lui donner.

Ensembles, ils parcoururent la ville, durement touchée par les combats et s'arrêtèrent sur une petite place avec une fontaine et des bacs à fleurs miraculeusement préservée. Gimli laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Que c'est beau, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir la beauté des cités des Nains.

\- Et moi celle de bois millénaires, lui répondit Legolas pendant que son ami se diriger vers un banc.

Il lui emboîta le pas et s'assit à ses côtés pour observer le soleil décliner doucement à l'horizon, un grand soleil doré qui annonçait la paix et des jours enfin sans nuage. Le temps des combats était passé, le temps du repos était en train de naître et Legolas trouva qu'il était merveilleux d'avoir comme objectif de passer uniquement les prochaines années à parcourir le monde pour découvrir ses beautés. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Gimli se mette à ronfler comme un sonneur de cloches. L'elfe fronça les sourcils et l'observa s'effondrer sur lui en soupirant. Lui au moins, il était capable de prendre du repos n'importe où ! Legolas le réceptionna et l'allongea sur le banc avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, le dos contre le banc. Bien évidement Gimli ne cessa pas de ronfler et Legolas soupira un peu avant de tenter de faire le vide en lui. Peu à peu, il profita de la quiétude, se perdant dans ses pensées et parvenant même à ignorer les ronflements de son ami. Se reposer sans crainte était réellement étrange et il ferma les yeux à son tour pour profiter de cette sensation nouvelle, ne réalisant pas qu'il s'endormait lui aussi, là, sous les étoiles qui apparaissaient une à une dans le ciel de Minas Tirith.


	10. Une nuit en Ithilien

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour **SyrèneT, **il fait 339 mots

* * *

**UNE NUIT EN ITHILIEN**

Comme beaucoup de personnes, à la suite de la disparition de Sauron et de la destruction de l'anneau unique, Eowyn et Faramir ressentirent un profond soulagement et un bonheur intense. Les deux jeune gens s'étaient découverts dans les Chambres de Guérison et une grande affection était en train de naître en eux. Pendant que certains s'activaient à déblayer les gravas de la cité blanche, Faramir eut l'idée d'emmener la jeune femme hors de ce lieu de combat.

Il scella donc un cheval, acceptant avec un sourire les petites remarques de la dame du pays des chevaux et l'emmena dans un coin de l'Ithilien connut de lui seul.

L'endroit était somptueux, magique, un lieu si enchanteur qu'il était facile d'y imaginer une cité elfe avec ses constructions élancées et gracieuses. Les arbres étaient millénaires, la végétation luxuriante, verte et les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement.

Eowyn ne trouva rien à dire et suivit Faramir qui lui prit la main. Ensembles, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur le tapis de mousse et se mirent à discuter, profitant longuement de cette paix si propice au repos.

Plus ils parlaient, plus ils riaient et plus ils se sentaient à la fois apaisés et proches. La journée passa à une allure folle et quand la nuit les surpris, ils décidèrent de ne pas reprendre la route.

Assis prêt d'un feu, allumé habilement par Faramir sous les compliments de sa belle, ils continuèrent leur discussion teintée de rires et quand la Lune rafraichit l'atmosphère, presque naturellement ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient un monde à imaginer et un destin à fabriquer. Un avenir sans guerre, sans mort et qu'ils avaient de plus en plus envie de bâtir ensemble.

Finalement, la discussion prit fin sur un long baiser impromptu, passionné et logique pendant qu'ils s'allongeaient sur l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Tout était si calme, plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver et aucune peur ne les étreignit lorsque le sommeil vint les faucher doucement, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	11. Pique-nique au parc

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour CptJackHarkness**, **il fait 519 mots. Oui ! J'ai dépassé un peu ! Désolée ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

**PIQUE-NIQUE AU PARC**

Neal soupira, s'étira et s'allongea sur la couverture qui devait servir pour le pique-nique, récoltant un regard un peu sévère de la part d'Elizabeth qui était en train de sortir les assiettes du panier.

– Non, mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour faire une sieste.

– Rho, allez. Si tu savais ce que ton mari m'a fait faire ces derniers jours, je…

– On parle de moi ? Le coupa Peter en venant s'asseoir à leur côté en déposant une glacière.

– Il m'explique comment le fait que tu sois un tortionnaire l'autorise à prendre ma nappe de pique-nique pour un lit.

– Quoi, mais non, tenta de protester Neal.

– Je suis un tortionnaire ! Ah ben d'accord, pas de pique-nique ni de jours de vacances.

– Peter ! S'exclama Neal en se redressant d'un bond, tu ne…

– Voilà, dit Peter en souriant à son épouse, il n'est plus allongé sur ta nappe.

– Merci chéri.

– Hey ! S'exclama Neal.

Les trois amis se regardèrent quelques secondes puis se mirent à pouffer de rire. Neal finit de se redresser et pivota pour s'asseoir à côté de Peter. Il soupira et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'appuya un peu contre son épaule pendant qu'Elizabeth finissait de sortir les plats qu'elle avait préparés. Le soleil était doux et Neal appréciait le fait que ses amis l'aient invité à venir partager ce moment avec eux. La dernière mission avait été rude. La couverture de Neal était tombée, entraînant un certain nombre de complication. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et ce moment de repos était parfait. Toutefois, il sursauta lorsque Peter le secoua doucement.

– Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de tout ce que je viens de dire ?

Neal chercha une idée pour lui répondre, mais ce contenta de bâiller.

– Et tu as réellement l'air épuisé, s'inquiéta Peter.

– Non, je suis bien. Je profite, dit Neal en laissant sa tête s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son ami.

Peter le regarda faire, comprenant qu'il était en train de s'endormir et fronça les sourcils en croisant l'air sévère de son épouse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait faire ?

– Mais rien qui ne soit répréhensible, j'ai..

– Chut !

– Quoi ?

– Je crois qu'il dort vraiment.

Peter fronça les sourcils et comprit que son épouse avait raison. Neal venait bel et bien de s'endormir sur son épaule. La jeune femme se redressa et sans demander à son mari, elle tira doucement sans le réveiller et le fit basculer pour que sa tête repose sur le genou de Peter.

– Qu'est-ce que… tenta de protester Peter.

– Il sera mieux comme ça.

– Et le pique-nique ?

– C'est une journée de repos, non ? Nous pouvons très bien passer la journée dans le parc. Il mangera quand il sera réveillé.

– Et moi ?

– Toi tu as le droit de manger que si tu me promets de ne pas le réveiller et de ne pas l'épuiser à nouveau de cette façon.

– Magnifique ! J'adore ma journée de repos. Promis ! Dit-il en croisant les doigts.

Elizabeth pouffa et lui tendit un sandwich pendant que Neal dormait toujours, tranquille et détendu auprès de ses amis.


	12. Histoire de prendre l'air

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour Dina et pour Emilie**, **il fait 504 mots. 4 de trop lol

* * *

**HISTOIRE DE PRENDRE L'AIR**

Loki reconnaissait que cette cité était étrange et particulièrement distrayante. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Thor, seul face à Héla, il aurait réellement pu se détendre et s'amuser. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait à l'aise, mais seul. Un petit coup contre la porte de sa chambre, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas totalement le cas. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se lever de son canapé, une personne entra dans la pièce. Une jeune femme au sourire franc qui brandit un panier sous son nez.

– Allez hop, il est temps de vous sortir de cet appartement.

– J'en sors Nalie, lui répliqua Loki en se faisant basculer à l'arrière contre le dossier.

La jeune femme était bien la seule réelle amie qu'il avait sur Sakaar, la seule qui le sortait de ses pensées moroses.

– Oui pour les soirées et les fêtes, moi je vous propose de vraiment prendre l'air. Un petit pique-nique sur le toit, juste tous les deux et la nuit, ça vous tente ?

– C'est un rendez-vous ?

– C'est ce que vous voulez à partir du moment où vous sortez de ce canapé !

Loki rit doucement et se redressa. Nalie le prit par la main et l'emmena à sa suite. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire et se laissa entraîner dans l'ascenseur. Après une légère escalade, les deux amis arrivèrent sur le toit. Il faisait nuit et Loki dut bien reconnaître que voir la cité de nuit était amusant. Toutes ces lumières, tous ces gens pressés et puis cela caché la partie en ruines, proches de la décharge d'une grande partie de la banlieue.

– J'aime bien cette vue, elle est reposante. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

– C'est effectivement une vision intéressante. Elle cache ce qui n'est pas beau à regarder, comme un masque ou un sortilège qui vous donne une apparence qui n'est pas la vôtre. On se prendrait pour quelqu'un d'autre ou…

– On se croirait ailleurs ? Demanda la jeune femme. Je sais que cette planète n'est pas idéale, mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de faire ce que l'on veut. Vous ouvrez la bouteille ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la sortant de son panier avant de s'asseoir par terre.

Loki sourit et lui prit des mains avant de se laisser tomber assis à ses côtés en lui souriant. Il était toujours inquiet, mais la soirée était belle. Il déboucha la bouteille, rempli deux verres et en tendit un à Nalie qui se pelotonna contre son épaule.

– Je n'ai connu que ce monde, vous voulez bien me parler du vôtre. Ça me fait voyager.

Le jeune dieu esquissa un sourire. Son amie avait un sens de l'empathie assez étonnant. Elle devinait ce dont il avait besoin... Alors, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, leva la tête en direction des étoiles et murmura après avoir bu une gorgée.

– La ville est belle sur Asgard, mais ce sont les forêts, les rivières et les cascades qui lui donne un côté féérique…


	13. Une verre entre amis

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour Blue Wendigo**, **il fait 376 mots. C'est une discussion qui pourrait se passer juste après la fin de mon UA Avengers 1_ "Les prisonniers du Sanctuary"_. Etant donné que c'était une discussion avec Blue qui m'en avait donné l'idée, je trouvais ça rigolo d'écrire une carte sur ce moment ;)

* * *

**UN VERRE ENTRE AMIS**

Du haut de la tour Stark, la vue sur la ville était vertigineuse et Loki devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait dû être belle avant cette bataille qui l'avait défiguré. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçut que tardivement les bruits de pas dans son dos et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

Tony lui adressa un grand sourire en brandissant deux verres et une bouteille de whisky de trente ans d'âge.

– Je vous aie cherché dans votre chambre, mais vous aviez disparu.

– Je suis assez bon à ce jeu-là, répliqua Loki en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme fit un pas, mais un vertige assez sournois manqua de le terrasser. Tony posa rapidement verre et bouteille sur la table pour le prendre par un bras.

– Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Loki lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur pendant qu'il se laissa tomber assis sur un fauteuil.

– On dirait presque que vous êtes inquiet.

– Je le suis, vous êtes presque mort dans mes bras je vous rappelle, il vous faut du repos.

Loki lui fit la moue et Tony voulait bien comprendre que rester dans un lit, n'était pas une activité attrayante.

– Ceci étant dit, prendre du repos forcé peut aussi être amusant, ajouta donc ce dernier en lui servant un verre dans lequel il mit deux glaçons avant de lui tendre. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas de ça sur Asgard.

– Est-ce conseillé en cas de convalescence ? Demanda Loki avec un léger sourire.

– En tous cas, ça ne peut pas vous faire plus de mal.

L'asgardien se mit à rire. Un léger rire qui contamina Tony qui se mit à rire aussi avant qu'il se penche pour trinquer avec lui.

– Bien alors disons, à nous, pour avoir survécu à ce dingue et être toujours en vie.

– A nous, répéta Loki en souriant… Et à notre future vengeance.

– Ouais, répliqua Tony en se calant à l'arrière dans son fauteuil, tout à fait, mais pour le moment nous sommes en repos. Nous pouvons attendre demain, non, avant de le prendre en chasse ?

Loki sourit et trempa les lèvres dans son verre, appréciant le goût.

– Assurément, répondit-il à Stark, au moins le temps de finir cette bouteille.


	14. Un moment de paix

Ce recueil est créé pour l'**Event de l'Eté** du groupe **Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur**. Il s'agit d'écrire des cartes fictionnelles que l'on envoie aux autres membres du groupe.

Cet Event se déroule du** 1er Juillet et 31 Août** seulement.

Chaque cartes postales fictionnelles doit faire entre **100 et 500 mots maximum** pour conserver un format carte postale.

Le Fandom est au choix, mais il faut que la personne qui reçoit la carte le connaisse. Cela peut très bien être aussi un texte original.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour NuwielNew**, **il fait 345 mots.

* * *

**UN MOMENT DE PAIX**

La douceur de la Lothlorien était un lieu idéal pour le repos du corps et de l'âme. Un lieu sûr où personne ne pouvait pénétrer pour le détruire à part Sauron lui-même et en ces jours troubles, c'était un gage de sérénité et d'apaisement fort. Aragorn venait de passer de longues années au service de Thengel, le roi du Rohan puis d'Ecthelion II, l'intendant du Gondor. Quelques semaines en arrière il avait même pénétré aux Havres d'Umbar mettant à mal les pirates au service de l'ennemi. Oui, il avait besoin de repos. Il aurait pu gagner Imladris, mais il avait eu envie de faire ce crochet et en arrivant, il comprit.

Elle était là, chez sa grand-mère, belle, souriante et heureuse de le revoir. Galadriel avait perçu le regard des deux jeunes gens et les avaient laissés s'éclipser. Aragorn lui avait tendu la main et Arwen l'avait pris avec tendresse. Bien consciente qu'il avait besoin de repos, la jeune elfe l'avait entraîné dans la cité. Heureux de se retrouver, les deux amoureux avaient parlé longuement, blottis l'un contre l'autre, se couvrant de caresses et de baisers, puis il avait fini par s'endormir.

Les jours suivants, tout avait été aussi parfait que le moment de leurs retrouvailles. Aragorn se sentait serein, apaisé et reposé. C'était une bulle de calme et de repos et ils ne se quittaient pas. Ce fut donc toujours main dans la main qu'il l'entraîna au sommet de Cerin Amroth, glissant à son doigt, en gage d'amour éternel, Barahir, l'anneau de ses ancêtres.

– Je jure de vous aimer et de n'appartenir qu'à toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes.

– Je jure de n'appartenir qu'à toi, lui murmura-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Aragorn sourit et finit de se pencher vers elle, déposant sur ses lèvres vermeil un baiser passionné, un baiser qui leur fit oublier tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, les concentrant sur cet amour qui les unissait et dont ils comptaient bien profiter lors des quelques jours qu'il allait passer ici.


End file.
